Riding It Out
by Tiggabear
Summary: The gang is in highschool, and they have more to deal with than saving the world before curfew. PLEASE RR
1. Riding It Out

Powerpuff Girls- Riding It Out ****

Powerpuff Girls- Riding It Out

Disclaimer-I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, or the Rowdyruff Boys, or any of them in the show, and ya da ya da ya da. But, as the story goes along, I'm gonna put new characters in here. THOSE belong to me. And we all know the story line. If you use them without my permission, it **_WILL_** get ugly.

****

A/N- Not all ideas in this story belong to me. Some of them were taken from Sniper's stories, (Since he's an excellent writer) and from Tuxedo Butch's debut story. I've signified that by putting an asterisk (*) before and behind them. Some things in this story might have a different twist, and if you don't like it, that's fine with me, but I'm still gonna write to my heart's content. But for now, here's the prologue.

****

Prologue

"I will lay your ass out in this mothaf_cka if I ever catch you trying to hit on Buttercup again. Are we clear?"

"Yeah Butch. Anything you say." Mitch wheezed, gasping the little air that he could. The green ruff dropped him, and walked off with Buttercup, his arm around her waist. Just then, he had a sudden urge to use the bathroom. Making sure nobody was looking, he ran inside the little boys room. 

While relieving himself, Mitch had a flashback to when *Boomer actually made him wet his pants, back when they were in Kindergarten, and that was one of the most embarrassing moments he ever had in his life*. Walking out of the bathroom, Mitch saw a very enticing sight in front of him. It was Princess in very tight black jeans, same quality shirt, and black sneakers, very rare. The red headed girl had her hair in Shirley Temple curls, and she didn't have on her gold tiara, making her look like a regular girl.

"Hey Princess." Mitch said in his cool demeanor.

"Hi Mitchellson." She replied, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"A piece of that ass." He said, 

Princess gave him the evil eye, and smacked him across the face hard. Watching from his locker, Brick gave a smirk while taking his cap off. 

"_This year's gonna be a hell of a ride_." He thought as he chuckled softly to himself, walking off to class. "_And I'm gonna ride it out_."

****


	2. Riding It Out

Ethan Frome ****

Riding It Out

Chapter One

~~~ * ~~~

Walking into his social studies class, Brick took his normal seat at the back of the class, listening intently to the lesson that was going on. After twenty minutes passed, Blossom walked in with a tight pink shirt that had 'Babe' written on the chest, blue crest pants that 'Babe' written on the right back pocket tightly worn. She had on the blue nike airmaxs and to top it off, she had her hair in a pony tail instead of the regular bow and bang.

Brick looked her up and down while she was swaying her hips from left to right, as she tried to complete her task to deliver a message to the teacher. It didn't take long for him to notice other boys staring at her with lustful looks in their eyes. Brick intentionally cleared his throat so he could grab their attention. They looked back, he waved his finger and slashed it along his neck, indicating that it wouldn't be wise to stare at her like that. As Blossom neared the door, Brick smacked her behind, and she gave a squeal. Blossom looked back at him and he gave a smirk.

"Get to class." he said, and as she walked out, his teacher was giving him a look and said, "You need to be more respectful of your surroundings Brick Plutonia. Please don't do that in the future"

"Yes mam." He replied, and the lesson took its regular pace. Brick hated when Blossom made sudden entrances because it always threw him off his train of thought. He really didn't mind though, but it's usually hard for him to get her face out of his head. He couldn't wait to get out of class, because there were a few things that he wanted to do with his strawberry-haired vixen.

~~~ * ~~~

"Butch Plutonia, keep your eyes on your paper." The female math teacher said, as she passed down the rows. Right at the minute, he was taking a math test, and was cursing under his breath every step of the way. He hated math with a passion, and at the moment he was thinking of just ripping up his paper and throwing it in the garbage. All he could think about was Buttercup, who was sitting at the other side of the room, who looked to be frustrated as well. "_Don't worry beautiful_." He thought, "_In a few minutes, we'll be on our way to gym so we can kick some major ass on the football field._" With his gaze still on Buttercup, he was having second thoughts. She was wearing the same pants as Blossom, except they were green and had the word 'Sexy' on the right back pocket. She had on a lime colored shirt that said, 'Sexy' on it too. Butch smirked at the sight of his woman, strangely growing a pride with in himself. "_My woman is sexy_. _Like none other_." But Butch came to know that even though she is a tomboy, that she has a vulnerability that only he knows about. But he loves her like she is- Much like himself.

Looking in front of him he saw *Kim Lee*****, and his stomach flipped five times. *The girl that tried to get with him in Kindergarten*, the girl that stalked him in the first grade, the secret admirer in the second to fifth grades, his pure nightmare in junior high school, and now- A nightmare that he hasn't woken up from yet. Over the last few weeks, Kim and Buttercup were fighting, and it always happened to be over him. He couldn't get a good five minutes with Buttercup if Kim was around. He wished so badly that he could do something to tell her that he doesn't want her, because Buttercup beating her senseless is just making her more determined. Besides, Kim is Chinese, so it wasn't like she doesn't have a fighting chance. 

He sat there, confused with the problems that were on his paper, so he just looked around, and saw that Buttercup was laying her head her desk, the look on her face told her all that he needed to know. He threw a paper ball at Buttercup, but she knew that she had written her a note. She looked around to see if her teacher was looking around, and opened it. 

This math test is a pain in the ass beautiful.

Buttercup smiled, and then wrote him back.

****

That makes two of us.

Butch smirked at his brunette counterpart, and then sighed. He knew he was going to fail the test royally, but at this point in time, all he could do was think about Buttercup. And he also has the urge to just fly out of the class (taking Buttercup with him). He looked at Kim Lee, and then sighed. "_If I wasn't brought up good, I would've screwed her a long time ago_." He thought, smirking "_She is a nice piece of ass_." 

"Butch Plutonia, are you going to take the test, or stare off in space?" his teacher said, and he just looked up and shrugged. He didn't want to do neither, but option number two sounded good to him at the moment.

~~~ * ~~~

Boomer sat in his English class, only seconds away from falling to sleep. He suddenly found himself in a beautiful field, filled with a variety of flowers. He then saw Bubbles, in a baby blue dress, wearing her pigtails, the wind blowing across her face. She walked across the field, giving him *'the look'*. Boomer walked toward her with a stupid grin on his face. He took her hand, pulled her toward him, and looked into her baby blue eyes. As if it was a silent agreement, they both leant in for a kiss. His arms around her waist, her arms around his neck, they got closer to each other's mouths, closer and closer, until…

"BOOMER!"

Boomer snapped awake from the 'day dream' he had to see his teacher looking at him with a stern look and his classmates snickering. 

"Mr. Plutonia, please see to it that you get some sleep tonight."

"Yes sir." He mumbled in reply and then the bell rang. A boy walked up to Boomer, and decided to mess around with him for a quick minute. 

"What happened?" he started, "You were dreamin' bout your sweet bundle of sugar?"

Boomer looked up at the person who was bold enough to make some snide remark in his face, and he went by the name Adam Lee- cousin of Kim Lee. He has a crush on Blossom, wouldn't mind screwing Bubbles, and wants so badly to fight Buttercup. 

"Don't talk. I know you wouldn't mind dreamin' about Blossom."

"I do. In a pair of red thongs, and a matching bra."

"Don't let Brick hear you say that."

Adam sucked his teeth. "I don't care. He acts like there's a f_uckin' ringer on her or somethin'"

"I'm just warnin' ya. If you wanna be the next victim, go ahead. I'll be on the sidelines signin' flashin' your will, and all of that."

"Whatever." He said, as they walked out of class. "I don't know what you see in her."

"Who Bubbles?" he asked, and Adam nodded in reply. 

"Put it like this. Things you'll never see." Boomer said, keeping his cool.

"What does she have that other girls don't?"

Boomer looked at Adam and smirked. "0% bitchyness."

Without another word, Boomer walked off, joining his brother with the notion that if Adam didn't like Bubbles, he'd just be one less person he'd have to smack around to protect his girl.

~~~ * ~~~


	3. Riding It Out

Ethan Frome ****

Riding It Out

Chapter Two

~~~ *~~~

Sitting with her sisters, and their boyfriends, Blossom laid her head on Brick's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around hers. They sat and listened as Butch told of the upcoming events for his football team.

"Next, we have to play *Citiesville* High. It should be childs play."

"You don't know that." Boomer said, "I heard Citiesville was pretty good."

Butch snorted. "Oh yeah? Well were the best in the whole ville district."

"No. You think that your hot."

"I am hot pretty boy. I'm the real thing." He said, looking at Buttercup, who was giving her cheeseburger no mercy. "Right Beautiful?"

Buttercup just looked at him, her mouth full of food, and gave him a look that said, "Don't you see I'm eating?" Butch just shrugged it off, and said, "She means yeah."

"Anyway Butch, if you win this game, I'll give you $20. If you lose, you have to give up your Driver 2 game."

"Yo. You know that Ma doesn't want y'all gamblin' off of each other."

"Shove it Brick." Butch said, "Cuz I heard that you got $20 off of Mitchellson last week."

Brick smirked, running a hand through Blossom's hair. "I gave it to Blossom."

"That was sweet." Bubbles said, smiling at her sister. Blossom smiled back, and Buttercup, now attacking her french fries, gave Butch a look that said, "Why don't you do that for me?" She was about to say it, but Butch pressed her lips against hers, and then answered her. 

"I wouldn't give you dirty money." He said, and then Blossom smirked.

"All money is dirty unless it comes from the bank." She said, and Butch frowned at her. He decided to say something, but she and Brick don't really take certain jokes nicely.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that Mr. Fake here, gambled, and now he's talkin' bull that ma says she doesn't want us gamblin'."

"Exactly. She also said off of each other. I would be a hypocrite if I went gamblin' off y'all."

Butch looked at his brother and started cursing under his breath. Brick and Blossom smirked at Butch. Boomer sucked his teeth at all of them and turned his attention to Bubbles. She was dressed in a baby blue shirt that said 'Angel' and blue pants that had 'Angel' on the right back pocket. She had on the same airmax's as Blossom, but had baby blue shoe strings on them. She then looked up at him, with a sweet smile on her face. Boomer knew what was coming when she looked at him like that, but he was intent on showing his brother that he isn't as hot as he thinks he is.

"Boomie?" she said, 

"Yeah cherie?"

"Umm. I don't think you should gamble with your brother."

"Why?" he said, 

"Because the last time you got into trouble with your mother, we couldn't go to the movies."

Boomer sighed, remembering. He and Butch were rolling dice in their bedroom, and their mother walked in on them, with a disapproving look on her face. They both got grounded, canceling each of their plans that they had that night, and they both had to sit in the room, and read all of Brick's books on war and tactics. He then thought that Bubbles had a point, because he shuddered at the thought of having to spend another Friday night in their room, reading those books.

"You know, you do have a point love. I won't bet him." He said, whispering, "Besides, he seems to love that Driver game more than he loves Buttercup."

Bubbles gave a small giggle. "I doubt that."

Boomer just held his girl close to him, knowing that he would never love anything more than her. Butch looked at them and gagged. But then he decided to find out how his red headed brother won the money off of Mitch.

"Brick, just out of curiousity, what did you and Mitch bet on?"

Brick smirked. "I'll tell you later."

"Why? You were doing things that little smart ass red headed kids shouldn't be doing?"

"No. I just can't tell you right now." He said, gesturing his eyesight to Blossom."

Butch just smirked and shook his head. "Whatever man." 

Right then, the bell rang, and they all proceeded into cleaning up their trays, and all of that other stuff. The gang walked out through the eastern exit, ready to take on the rest of the day. 

~~~*~~~

Cutting eighth period, Blossom hovered up to a tree that was in their playground. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Brick hover up next to her, until he spoke.

"What you doin' out here?" he said, and she looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. She was about to give him an earful, but right at the moment she was in the wrong, so she didn't argue.

"What are you doing out here?" she rebutted, laying her head on his shoulder, enjoying one of the rare moments that they get together. He sighed, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I followed you. I figured you were going to come out here since you had a substitute teacher."

"So you cut computer class for me?" she said, looking up at him with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Yeah, but I had a coverage too."

"At least you were honest."

"You know you lookin' too sexy for your own good these days."

"How you figure?"

"When you walked in class today, you had everybody staring at your round ass."

Blossom looked up at him with a hint of a blush on her face. "Brick!"

"They were."

"I'm surprised that you didn't do anything about it." She said, smirking

"A little sign language can go a long way." He said with a soft chuckle. "But you do look pretty Bloss." 

"And you look handsome as always." She said, looking at him with a grin on his face.

"So give this handsome boy a little smooch then." He said, and Blossom put her arms around his neck and then gave him what he wanted. They kissed passionately until the end of the period. When the bell rang, they let go, and Brick started to caress her face. 

"We gotta go." She said, while Brick brushed his lips against hers.

"I know." He said, 

"What will Buttercup and Butch say when they find out?"

"Screw them." He said, "Besides, who says they have to know?"

Blossom smirked, and then layed her head against his chest. As they layed against the tree, they sat there in silent agreement that this would be their 'little secret'.

~~~*~~~

  


Mitch sat in his English class looking at Princess. He looked mesmerized at the sight of her. All of a sudden, every boy in Townsville High was trying to hit on her, which made her high game. He was one of the few people in school that was chasing after the Powerpuff Girls. He felt that Bubbles was an airhead, Blossom was too stuck up, and Buttercup…well he already learned quickly that he would end up begging for his life if he was caught trying to hit on her. "_Buttercup too boyish to deal with anyway_." He thought to himself. To him, Princess was perfect for him. Her character was a tough-ass girl, but she was also pretty. He came to the conclusion that he liked her ever since they were at Pokey Oaks. The only problem was that he wasn't going to admit that to anyone in Townsville High-except for Adam, but he'd be so busy trying to get Blossom in his arms, it'd be like talking to a brick wall. 

Speaking of Brick, Mitch thought that Adam should really think twice before messing with Blossom. He didn't know Brick very well and all, but he knew a great deal of what happens when any of the Rowdyruff boys ever catch word that someone was trying to mess around with their girls. The last thing Adam needed was Brick on him like a dog. 

Forgetting about the Brick/Blossom/Adam situation, Mitch decided to write a letter to Princess to make her his girl. Everything he was learning in English came in handy too. As he wrote the letter, he had no doubt in his mind that she would want to get with him, but as soon as he finished, the steady confidence he had turned into worry. 

"_Why should I get nervous over Princess?_" he thought warily, as he tried, hopelessly, to pay attention to the lesson.

~~~*~~~


	4. Riding It Out

Riding It Out ****

Riding It Out

Chapter Three

~~~*~~~

When Blossom and Brick walked through the halls to get to their lockers, they saw Molly Beware, who had matured a lot. Almost every boy in school hit on her, and almost every boy had to answer to Mike, especially Mitch. Blossom gave a chuckle remembering how upset Mike was when he heard Mitch out of all people was trying to get a piece of his girl. Mitch thought he was gonna run and get Boomer, but he was in for a surprise when Mike's fist connected with his jaw.

Brick saw her smile and then put his arm around her shoulder. He was thinking about the same thing, but at the moment something happened that caught their attention. 

"The f_ck was you tryin' to do then b_itch?" the voice screamed, 

"Why the f_ck should you give a damn? Besides, I could treat your man better than you can. You gay ass tomboy." 

Blossom and Brick looked at each other, and then ran to the growing crowd and saw that Buttercup and Kim Lee were about to face off. The surprising thing was that Butch was holding Buttercup back, his hands tightly around her arms, and anyone could tell that he was having a hard time holding her back.

"So let this tomboy f_ck you up b_itch! Let's do this you cock-eyed f_ck!"

Blossom was about to break through the crowd, and stop the whole thing, but she felt *Brick's arms around herwaist*, and she looked back at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"Brick…"

"Nah, let them fight. I've been waiting to see a good brawl, and with Buttercup fighting, this has to be good."

"Brick, that's wrong."

"Bloss, if you were fighting, she wouldn't hold you back until the chick was damn near dead. Right?"

"Yeah." She said, giving in, though she didn't like the idea 

"Good, so relax." He said, kissing her on the cheek. 

Butch could feel his girlfriend's anger rising, and it was getting more difficult to hold her without putting a strong grip on her.

"See? He likes me so much that he's keeping you from hurting me. Would he do the same for you dude? I think not." she said, with a smug look of satisfaction on her face. Right then, Buttercup was starting to get unbearable to hold, and upon hearing those words, something snapped in Butch. 

"_This chicken skeezer said that bull sh_t_?" he thought, and then lowered his head to Buttercup's ear. "Go get her beautiful." He said, and let her go. Buttercup zipped over toward her and then let out a barrage of punches and kicks, and Kim was barely holding up. Buttercup took her locker, held it up in the air and was about to drop it on her when Butch zipped in front of her and when Buttercup was about to drop it on Kim, he held it up. Buttercup looked at him with rage in her eyes that could've killed him-if looks were knives that is.

"Chill beautiful. Stop before you do something that you regret." He said, and she got even more enraged. 

"I won't regret this. Naw. She deserves this."

"Buttercup. Chill." He said, and then thought of only one thing that'll stop her from killing Kim. While holding the locker over his head, he walked closer to her, and then kissed her smack on the lips. Buttercup felt herself get warm in the kiss, and then when Butch was sure that her guard was down, he snatched the locker away from her, and put it down safely in it's right spot. By then, the principle tore through the excited audience to find Kim on the floor, sweat dripping from her chin, her face bruised up. Buttercup only had a few scratches and a confused expression on her face because she found that she wasn't holding the locker anymore, and Butch was between the two girls, looking tired as ever. 

When he saw the tough looking female principle standing there with a hard expression on her face, he knew that whatever plans he and Buttercup had after-school were flushed down the toilet bowl. The principal, known as Ms. Pear E. Winkle had first looked around and saw that everyone was still standing around.

"Alright, the show's over, get on to your classes before I have all of you in detention for instigating and not trying to stop the fight." She said, and everybody rushed off. Blossom and Brick walked on to their homeroom class, hoping that their siblings wouldn't get into too much trouble. Brick also wished that he let Blossom stop the fight like she was about to do. But he then chuckled to himself, as he recalled the events of the fight back into his mind.

"Ya know, I should've let you stop the fight." He said, and Blossom looked up and gave him a smirk. 

"I know." She said, smugly, "But that chicken head deserved it."

"That was one hell of a fight." 

Blossom smirked, and kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't help doing it. He looked cute when he was excited over a fight, but he was right. That was the fight of the year as far as anyone in Townsville High were concerned-for now.

~~~*~~~

"Yo. I heard that Kim Lee got her ass kicked." Boomer said, a grin on his face. He personally didn't like Kim because she was always being a b_tch toward him, and to hear that she got the ass-whooping of her life made him feel good.

"Yeah. Buttercup did the honors." Brick said to his brother as he threw his books on his bed. He winced as they heard their mother scream on Butch from downstairs. "You should've seen it. Buttercup kicked her ass."

"So why is Butch getting the blame?" Boomer asked, confused

"Just 'cause he had a steady grab on her, and when she started poppin' sh_t, he whispered something in her ear and let her go." 

"I would've too, if Bubbles was fighting her."

"I'm sure you would've." Brick said, smirking. "As much as you hate the girl, I'd be surprised if you tried to hold her back."

Boomer snorted, and then took out his book bag and started digging in it. He took out a note and his heart could've sunk through his boxers. Mary had written him another love note. Along with Kim, Mary was the nightmare that Boomer hadn't woken up from. He didn't even read the paper. He crumbled it up and threw it toward their garbage bin, but it didn't reach it's destination before Brick caught it.

"What's this?" he said, "Another love letter from the big burly b_tch?" he said, smirking. Boomer didn't answer, so he opened it up and read it.

10-11-2001

8th Period

In love with you

Hey Cutie,

How's my pretty boy doing? I just want to know a few things. What does that air-headed bimbo have that I don't? And why are you frontin' infront of her and your brothers? You know that you want me. So why don't you give me a try sweety? If you want to call me, my digits are…632-0727. Later Babe.

Mary

When Brick finished reading it out loud, he just rolled all over the floor laughing. Boomer sneered at him, and started to get red in the face.

"That ain't funny. Let Julie write you a letter."

"Yeah right. I'm so hot that she can't even write me, let alone look me in the eye."

"You ain't that hot. You Butch be having those chicks on lock. If he says jump, they say 'how high?'. If he says bow they say 'how low?."

"So? I'm just sayin' that Mary's on you like a champ." Brick said, as Butch walked into his room, that berserker look in his eye. 

"And Kim might just back off until next month."

Right then, the phone rang, Brick answered it. (A/N-Yes, they have their own line)

"Plutonia Residence, who's speaking?" he said in that polite voice that made Butch cringe inside.

"He's about to bust a hole through the wall and he might smash the phone into bits if he hears your voice Kimmy."

Frantic screaming could be heard, and Butch knew that it wasn't Kim. 

"Give me the damn phone." He said, snatching the phone out of his hand

"Hello?" he said, and then was welcomed with Buttercup's sigh.

"Hey Butchie." She said, 

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

"I'm grounded." She said, 

"That makes two of us sweets." He said, jumping on his bed. "So how long you got?"

"Two day suspension, and two weeks punishment. What about you?"

"Two weeks detention, and no video games for two weeks. I have to read Brick's bull-sh_t books on war and tactics, and make some stupid essay up."

"If you held me back, this would'nt have happened."

"Buttercup don't hand me that bull-sh_t." Butch said, "You wanted me to let you go. You was about to kill the b_tch."

"Damn sure should've." Boomer mumbled, and received a stern glance from Brick. 

"So what? You only let me go because she said that you liked her."

"Yeah. So both of us got what we wanted. And you whopped her ass good beautiful."

"Don't sweet talk me you *sly dog.*" She said with a giggle.

"Buttercup, I got an idea. I could cut school all day tomorrow and you could sneak out your house." He whispered.

"Where we goin'?" she said excitedly.

"To Citiesville." He said, "There's this hang out that all the cutters go to."

"I heard. But what if we get caught?" 

"We won't."

"I don't think we should pull it off. We're already in the dog-house."

"You in the dog-house. I'm in the sh_t house." He said, "But you think I can sneak in your house to see you?" 

"No gorgeous. The professor's on a war path, and he threatened to put me on punishment even longer if I was anywhere near you. And Blossom's a snitch."

"F_ck that little…" he cut himself short, almost forgetting that Brick was near by. "Just f_ck her."

"Don't worry gorgeous. We'll be alone tonight." She said, and that made shivers go up his spine. 

"All right beautiful. See ya then." He said, and then hung up. He flew himself on the bed, knowing that even if for the next few weeks his school days were gonna be hell, he had the notion that he was going to have sweet dreams-very sweet dreams.

~~~*~~~

Bubbles sat there, trying to do her art assignment, and she sat there with a dreamy look in her eye. She was drawing a picture of them together when they went to the beach last week. She had on a baby blue bikini, and Boomer had on his nave blue boxers. He had her in his arms like a baby, and then after drawing the picture, she put it down. Suddenly she remembered Molly telling her that she saw Mary writing another note to Boomer in class. Bubbles suddenly got very disgusted, and wanted to do her like what she heard Buttercup did Kim. She was very pleased with the fact that Kim got messed up for trying to hit on spoken for property in the first place. But she was determined to keep her record clean, and do it the right way. Fight outside school property. She didn't really like to fight when it came to herself, but for Boomer, he was the only exception. 

Bubbles just sighed, and only hoped that the professor would go easier on Buttercup, because he would do the same if it came to Ms. Keene, but Adults will be adults, and children will be children. And Bubbles hoped that she could try to maintain the craziness of young adult hood, without having to go through emotional pain. And she hoped that her sister's wouldn't either.

~~~*~~~


	5. Riding It Out

Riding It Out ****

Riding It Out

Chapter Four

****

Townsville High Students

Event: Holloween Dance

Date: October 31, 2001

Time: 6:00-10:00

Place: Gym room

Rules: No obscene clothing, you may be dressed up in a costume of choice. 

A minimum of two visitors allowed

Bubbles saw the note on the bulletin board, and was filled with glee. She pulled on Boomer, and he looked over at the sign.

"Look Boomie! A dance!" she said, "You think you can go?"

"We'll have to see love." He said, "Looks like it's the same day as Butch's game."

"You think he'll be able to play?"

"Depends on ma's mood. She didn't like what she heard."

"I don't think Buttercup will able to go."

"I think that she should." Boomer said, 

"Why?" Bubbles said, "'Cause the professor would've did the same thing in that situation? Or because you think Kim deserved to get beat up?"

"Both." He said, smirking. He saw Brick and called him over. When he saw Bubbles, he got an evil look on his face, and Boomer hoped to God that Brick wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. 

"Dude, you going to the dance?"

"No. Me and Blossom were going somewhere else." He said, "Don't tell her, but I was taking her to the beach after the game."

"Just the two of you?" Bubbles said, a grin crossing her lips, "That sounds so romantic. Which beach?"

"Statesville." He said, and then smiled. "Boomer and you plan on going to the dance?"

"Of course. I'm sure Buttercup would too, seeing how much she likes a good party." Bubbles said, "Too bad Kim and her temper messed it up for her."

"And Butch." Boomer added, smirking.

"And Brick." Another voice said, and it was Blossom, standing there with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Where did Brick come from?" Boomer asked, both out of curiosity, and confusion.

"I was going to stop them from fighting, but Brick held me back." She said, "Seemed like Butch needed some help, the way Buttercup was thrashing about."

"Anger blinds Buttercup and Butch's eyes like the dark of the night." Brick said, putting his arms around her waist tightly, landing a peck on her cheek "And I was happy that I held you back."

Blossom giggled, and then returned his kiss with a soft kiss on the lips. Bubbles smiled at her sister, and Boomer rolled his eyes good naturedly at them, but someone not too far away, watched them with jealousy burning through her heart like a raging fire. Jamie Smith, (of the criminally insane Smith Family) wanted so badly to be with Brick but didn't want to risk her life for him. *After what happened to her in Kindergarten, after she, Kim and Mary boldly tried asserting themselves on the boys the wrong way, she wasn't up for it. But seeing Mary and Kim go after them, made her want to gag. They're both fighting their girlfriends over them, and all their doing is getting played. 

"_What they need to do is move on_." She thought to herself, but if Mary and Kim want to go after the inevitable, it's their funeral.

"_And I'll be waving their wills in their face while their getting f_cked up."_ Jamie thought with a smirk.

Butch walked inside the detention room, saw Kim sitting in the front. He sucked his teeth and then gave the male teacher the paper. Sitting on the other side of the room, he felt Kim staring at him. He turned his head to the other side and laid his head on his desk, with a good intention of falling asleep, since it was the only thing he could do. He suddenly saw himself in a room, with Buttercup straddled on top of him. He thought that she was going to 'rock his world, but she was punching the living hell out of him, while talking about some other woman. He also saw that she was enjoying it. The next minute, they were making love. It was wild and intense, and needless to say, Butch liked it. Suddenly, the bell rang, and the dream that he had shattered into bits.

"Sh_t." he muttered, as he woke up to reality. He saw Kim standing over him, with a smile, and he jumped up, and ran off, trying to keep herself as far away from her as he could.

Kim stood there, and then smirked to herself. She was determined to get with Butch Plutonia even if it was the last thing she did. Even if it was for one second, she didn't care. 

"You think all of that came with the family determination?" she heard someone say with a hint of sarcasm. She turned to see her Adam standing next to her, waiting for her to walk to class with him. She smirked, knowing full well what he was talking about. 

"Maybe. You haven't given up on Blossom." She said, shaking her head. "I don't know what you see in that conceited little wench."

"Don't worry about it. We all know why almost every girl in Townsville High wants Butch." 

"And why is that?" Kim asked, challenging her cousin, 

"Easy. He's a rebel, he's outgoing, and all you girls sware that he's bigger than your father's and brother's put together."

Kim blushed, and then smacked her cousin on the arm. "What's this I hear? Adam catching up on gossip?"

"No. You can damn all of that. I just pay attention to these things. That's all you hear around here is Butch's name. I just hope that you learn to get over him."

Kim looked at Adam and laughed out loud. "That sounds like good advice from someone who obsesses over conceited chicks."

"Suit yourself. You like getting f_cked up for nothing so why should I stop you. But if you noticed, I haven't been poking at Blossom."

"You might try."

"I'm not stupid." Adam said, "I've seen dudes get beat up over the Powerpuff girls, and that's a deadly son of a b_tch that they have to go through."

"Whatever." Kim said, as they walked inside their next class. She sat down, and thought of her cousin's advice. He was mostly right, but she wasn't ready to admit that he was right yet. She still had the it was only October, and she still might have a chance. "_I'll just have to wait this time_." She thought, and sighed, wishing that Butch would be hers soon.

Blossom was in biology class, standing in front of a dead rat and her stomach turned over. More unfortunately, Princess was her partner.

"I don't give a damn what you say. I'm not touching that thing at all." Princess said, complaining already.

"This isn't an independent assignment. We both have to touch it."

"I'd be damned if I touch that disgusting thing." She rebutted, cringing inwardly, and outwardly. 

"Damned if you do, damned if ya don't. You're gonna end up with a low grade if you don't do it."

"So what? As if I need a job to do anything when I can live off of my father's money."

"Look Morebucks. If you don't do this, I'm going to tell everyone that you like Mitchellson." Blossom whispered, a smirk plastered on her face. 

"You wouldn't dare!" she said, with a look of disbelief.

"Oh I would. I mean it's already obvious that you two are a potential couple."

"You can shove that up your ass little Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes."

"Fine. I guess by next period, everyone will know what's up with you two."

Desperate to keep her unknown secret in the dirt, Princess offered to start off the dissection, and Blossom agreed to finish it. Blossom wasn't sure truthfully that Princess liked Mitch, but she was sure that Mitch liked Princess. (She has connections from Molly. She tells her and Bubbles about these things, because she pays attention to them.) But Blossom was going to make sure that by the end of the year, Mitchellson and Morebucks were a couple. 

She figured that it would be a great accomplishment, because it would be a hard task. Other than that… "_Everyone deserves a chance at love_." She thought wistfully, having the urge to see her boyfriend again.

Likewise, Brick was in Math class, taking the same test Butch had taken the day before, but unlike Butch, he was going through it with relative ease. He couldn't wait to see that gleaming 100 on the top of every bulletin board as usual, making himself, and his significant other be washed away in pride. He glanced around the room, and saw Julie passing notes with some other boy in the room.

"_Julie's spoken for_?" he thought, almost amazed. She thought that she was going to obsess over him, but it seems that she found a boy to call her own.

"_It'd be nice if her friends would follow her example_." He thought, smirking. The fight was still fresh in his mind, and he wasn't finished enjoying every punch, pull, kick, scream, and bite. Buttercup truly did have a temper, and he enjoyed watching her take it out on someone. He chuckled, remembering how *she punched him back in Kindergarten when they had went wild over the substitute teacher.* Brick knew right then, that Buttercup took crap from no one, and he was happy that he would have her for a sister in law when the time came.

Suddenly, he saw himself in a hospital room, *standing next to Blossom who was laying in a bed, holding a baby with crimson eyes like his. The look on Blossom's face was pure joy, and at the moment they were thinking up a name for the child. They had finally agreed to call the baby boy Brick Jr. Then the rest of the family came, and shared the joy of their first born son coming into the world.*

"BRICK PLUTONIA! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR TEST PAPER!"

Brick jumped in shock, as the scene that was before him disintegrated, and he was back in his present surroundings. The kids around him were laughing, and he caught on to what was going on, and gave up the paper with a sheepish grin.

"Wait 'til Blossom gets a load of this." He thought to himself, wondering how he could've seen the vision, and why. He was sure that Blossom would have a logical answer, and he wanted to know what the answer to seeing ten years in the future was about. And he was curious to know soon.


	6. Riding It Out

Ethan Frome ****

Riding It Out

Chapter Five

~~~*~~~

A/N: This chapter takes place after school hours.

On the way home…(Blossom and Brick)

As the red headed couple walked home, it seemed that they were enjoying every moment they got alone. Besides, with all the extra curricular activities that they both signed up for, they could hardly get two minutes alone. Brick had his arms wrapped her waist and Blossom laid her head on her favorite spot on his shoulder. Seeing that it was a little too quiet, Blossom decided to start a conversation.

"Bricky, how was the math test?" she asked, looking up to see his expression. It took on his normal arrogance, and that told her he aced it.

"Easy. I didn't even have to study." He said, "How was biology?"

"Don't want to talk about it." She said. The thought of the rat made her sick to her stomach. "I wanted to know what possessed me to sign up."

"You're conceitedness." Brick said, to see a flash of anger in her eyes. Needless to say, he was getting turned on. And before he knew it, Blossom had head-locked him.

"If your so hot, break out of this Mr. Arrogant." She said, a smirk glued to her face. Brick knew that he could break out of her hold easily, but he decided to use her to his advantage. He picked up Blossom she screamed, holding on to him as she held on by a piggy back hold. Brick carried her the rest of the way, and when they reached the house, they went around the backyard to the mowed lawn. 

Brick then flipped her over, and she ended up on her back. Brick laid on top of her, smirking at her. 

"You actually think you can beat me?" he said, and Blossom smirked back. 

"I could if I wanted to." She said, and then rolled over so that she was on top. Brick looked at her evilly, and then started to tickle her. Blossom rolled over laughing hard. She laughed so hard that her stomach started to hurt. Brick had let her go, thinking that he tortured her enough. Blossom was on her back and then Brick crawled back on top of her again. 

"I thought you could beat me." He said, and then Blossom just pulled on his collar and caught his lips in a kiss. When she let go, Brick looked at her awestruck.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked, when he could finally find the words. Blossom smiled at him.

"You was trying to have your way with me, so you won." She said, and then he smirked at her.

"Something's up with you Bloss. You don't admit when you're beaten."

"Only to you." she said, "Now kiss me back before I try to pay you back."

Brick smiled, and then leant in to kiss her. They then started to kiss passionately for a few minutes. They had forgotten about time at the moment, and only had their attention on each other. When Brick had broken their kiss, he stared down at Blossom lovingly.

"I think I need to go home before my mother worries." He said, caressing her face.

"Yeah." She said, "I think that Buttercup's spying on me."  
Brick snorted. "If she wants to spy, let her spy. She ain't getting any action for next few weeks."

"It's your fault. If you didn't hold me back…" Blossom said, her voice cutting off with Brick's mouth on hers. When he let go, he looked down on her smirking at her.

"Shut up Bloss. Just shut up and kiss me."

Blossom did what her lover told her, and all thought left her mind.

In the Utonium Household…(Buttercup)

Buttercup was upstairs in her room, trying to read the life science book that the Professor had given her, when she had heard screams that sounded like Blossom. She looked out the window, and saw the two red heads outside, rough housing each other, and making out, she felt a twinge of envy.

"_Damn her and her goody good boyfriend_." She thought to herself. "_She always says that she and Brick always carry on in a good manner, but what's up with this. Wait 'til she gets inside_." 

To save herself from getting more jealous than she already was, she went back to reading her book. She got to the part on the reproductive system, and started to get interested. She got so interested, that she didn't notice that Butch had climbed through her window. 

He stood over her and decided to make his presence known. 

"That book looks like a good read huh beautiful?" he said, and Buttercup jumped, turned around and almost punched him in the face, but Butch caught her fist in his hand. Buttercup sighed when she grabbed on to the fact that she almost decked Butch in the face.

"God Butch. Don't scare me like that." She said with a sigh, "Ain't you supposed to be home?"

"I had to see you." He said, and leant over to kiss her.

"I can't fool around Butchie." She said backing off, "We have tonight."

Butch gave looked at her dubiously, pulled her toward him, and then kissed her passionately.

"You soundin' like little red riding hood. It's breaking my heart." He said, caressing her face. She then put her hand where his was, and then sighed.

"Sorry, but if I act like Blossom, I'll be able to get out of this mess." She said, and then kissed him back. Butch nodded, and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Alright. Umm…I gotta go to practice." He said, looking at his watch. "See ya later beautiful." 

With one last, long kiss on the lips, He flew out the window. As he did, Buttercup got disgusted. In an act of showing just how disgusted she was, she picked up the book, and threw it at her door. The book went through the door, leaving a hole, and then sat on her bed with her arms crossed. She hoped that the Professor would put her off of punishment early. 

The Living Room (Utonium Household-Professor & The

Mrs.

"John! You're being outrageous!" Ms. Utonium yelled, "How are you going to put her on two weeks punishment when she's already at home?"

"Because she knows that as a Powerpuff girl she is sworn to defend Townsville, and…"

"To uphold an example for all, namely the children her age, and so on and so on. They wouldn't have to be deal with that kind of responsibility if you didn't "accidently" drop the **Forbidden Chemical** in the concaution. If you didn't do that, they wouldn't have to live half of their lives fighting rivals that think that their lives are merely a game. That they have to beat them in order to say that they are superior, because the powerpuff girls are unbeatable. They are the pride of Townsville, but they're boyfriends are part of that pride. If you saw some man all over me, you would've done the same thing. Wouldn't you?"

"I'd try to carry on in an excusable manner."

"Don't even play Mr. Angelic John. You would've knocked him senseless." Sandra went on ranting, and unoticably,Buttercup sat at the head of the stairs, cheering her on silently.

"I think that you should take her off punishment. The only thing that I regret was that she couldn't wait 'til after school. The only thing suitable punishment is that she keeps Sadie while we go out tomorrow night."

"Fine by me." The Professor said, rubbing his temple. "I think you should just go talk to her."

Sandra nodded, and then went upstairs to deal with her defendant, please that she won her case.

At the Plutonia Household…

Brick walked in the house with Boomer, who had a pissed look on her face. He hovered upstairs to do something that he didn't know he was ever going to do. Brick saw the look on his face, and Brick hovered silently behind him, the curiosity killing him. Boomer went to their room, picked up the phone, and the letter, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Can I speak to Mary please?" he said, and Brick almost fell to the floor. He was surprised to know that Boomer had called the girl that wants him so bad. He was even more surprised to hear what he had heard her say to her next.

"Hello? Mary? This is Boomer…I just want you to know something. I don't want you. I love Bubbles, and she could give me more than you ever could. If I ever see another letter from you, I'm gonna get Buttercup to kick your fat ass like she did to your b_tch ass friend Kim. And by the way, tell her to stop sucking Butch's d_ck, 'cause all Butch is gonna do is get Bubbles to kick her ass the next time. You know, the girl that got more than you… Look b_tch…Don't hand me your bull-sh_t, 'cause I ain't feelin' you. Chill butter roll. I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he said, and then slammed the phone back on it's hook. He breathed out slowly, and looked up to see Brick there, surprise written all over his face.

"Damn Boomer. What happened?"

"Mary wrote another letter making it sound like I cheated on Bubbles, and when Bubbles read it, she flipped. She didn't give anything two seconds thought, but I guess that I wouldn'tve either, if that was me."

"So you cursed her out over the phone?" Brick said, 

"Hey. I had to give it to her straight." Boomer said, flopping on her bed. 

"Hey. Ya do what ya gotta do." Brick said, and then laid back, trying to go to sleep. Playing with Blossom had taken up a considerable amount of energy. He didn't mind though. A few good moments with her seemed like hours, and he liked every moment he got with her. He just hoped his brother could enjoy his time with Buttercup-soon.

~~~*~~~

And next on the exciting episode of Powerpuff girls-Riding It Out…More at home issues, and Princess might get lucky. Another fight breaks out, but it's not your everyday fight. Oh yes…REVIEW!


	7. Riding It Out

Riding It Out

Riding It Out

Chapter Six

****

~~~*~~~

ON THE WAY HOME…(PRINCESS)

After escaping the crowd of boys that were trying to ask her out to the prom, Princess ran to the nearest pay phone to call home for Jeeves. She put the quarter in the phone, and a few seconds later she found that the phone was broke.

"Sh_t. What am I gonna do now?"

"Walk around like everyone else." someone said, with a hint of sarcasm in their voice. Princess turned around and saw Mitch looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not everyone else." She said, "Why don't you walk like everyone else?"

"I have more fun bothering you." He said, walking up to her. He ran a finger along her jaw line, and stopped at her chin. She started to quiver under his touch, and he stopped. 

"Besides…" he started, breaking the silence, "You didn't give me what I want." 

"And what was that?" she said, almost losing her ground

"You know." He said, and she started to blush deep red. "Princess."

"Huh?" She said, losing her mind

"Let me take you to the dance."

"The dance? The Halloween dance?"

"No. The Halloween Dance." He said, and then her mind snapped back into place again.

"_This is Mitchellson making me feel this way. MITCHELLSON OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! LOOK AT YOURSELF MOREBUCKS! JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!_"

"What's with you?" she screamed, "You don't know how to treat a girl, more or less the richest girl in Townsville..."

Mitch smirked at her, and then shook his head. He took his index finger, looped it around one of her pants loops, and then yanked her over, catching her lips in a kiss. When he let go, Princess looked up at him, stunned. 

"What's that for?" she said,

"What I wanted a long time ago." He said, "And for you to shut up. So are you going to the dance with me or not?"

"Yeah." She said softly, as a long white limo pulled up in the street by the two. Princess turned around, and saw that that was her ride.

"Well…" she started, "See ya later."

"Yeah." He said, giving her one last kiss, "Later."

She went inside the limo, and as Jeeves speeded off, Princess started having stronger feelings for Mitch than the ones she had when she got Mitch to help her out with the Ballet Bash. And now that things between the two changed, she knew that it was going to be harder for her to hide her feelings.

THE PLUTONIA HOUSEHOLD…(Butch)

Butch walked in his house, and immediately saw his mother in the kitchen, making his favorite meal- A ham/cheese/tomatoes/mayonnaise hero.

"_Time to bring on the apologies_." He thought to himself. He threw down his book bag, and sports bag, and ran in the kitchen. 

"Hey ma." He said, cheerfully. She looked up and smiled back. "Someone's happy today, even though he's still on punishment."

"Can't let a thing in life get you down." He said, having a feeling he was going at things from the wrong angle. She might, and might not let him off punishment, but for now, he'd just keep on going at things from Boomer's point of view. 

"You just have to put the past behind you." He said, and figured she'd get out quicker if he did like Buttercup did if she tried his oldest brother's approach. 

"Just have to live life one day at a time." He said, babbling on like an idiot, even worse, feeling like one.

Marjorie looked down at her middle child and smirked. She knew all three of her sons, and knew that Butch was being anything but himself at the moment.

"Butch. Tell me the truth. Being on punishment is killing you isn't it." 

Butch nodded frowning. "Yes mam."

"So. You're off punishment. Just remember one thing." She said,

"Yes?" Butch said, 

"Don't do a good deed and then let the good deed go bad. Okay?"

"Yes mam." He said, solemnly. "Ma?" 

"Yes Butch?" she said, and before she knew it, Butch had almost knocked her over, in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you." he said, "I promise I won't do it again." 

Majorie returned the hug, knowing that it was something she didn't expect. Of the three boys, Butch seemed to let only Buttercup touch him or hug him. She was very touched that he was hugging her out of love, and gratitude. A tear slid out of her eye, as Butch took his things and went upstairs.

The Morebucks Mansion… (Princess)

Princess went to her room, jumped on her bed, and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" a girl answered, 

"Diamond? This is Princess. What's up?"

"Nothing. So what's up with you and Mitch so far?"

"He kissed me. And asked me out to a dance were supposed to be having next Friday."

"How many times?" Diamond screamed, her ecstatic voice ripping through Princess' ear. Diamond Morebucks is Princess' half sister. 

The story behind the Morebucks sisters is that Daddy Morebucks dated Stella Reeno, and they had a temporary marriage that lasted two years. They met each other at a formal party at Statesville's Five-Star Hotel. and the same night, they got…fully aquainted. Two months later, they got married, and things seemed to go well. They were intimately satisfied until Stella was pregnant with Diamond. Things got out of hand when Stella found out that Daddy Morebucks was only with her for the sex. She took custody of Diamond and left to live in Statesville. 

A year later Morebucks started dating Anna White. He fell in love with her, and promised her that if he should die, everything was hers and their future child. Sadly, when Princess was born, Anna died, and Daddy Morebucks was heart broken, and had taken the honors of naming his child Princess, because that was the name he often called his first love. His ex-wife attended the funeral, but she wasn't there to grieve over the death. She was there to sharpen the pain more.

That didn't stop the Morebucks sister's from talking to each other though. They talked about every minute of their life over the phone. Like they were doing at the second.

"He kissed me twice." She said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How did it feel?" her sister asked her, wanting to know every detail.

"The first one was deep and passionate, and the second one was soft and sensual."

"Aww. Princess is falling in love." Diamond said, dreamily. Princess smirked, knowing that she had the dreamy eyed look.

"So what's going on between you and Casey?"

"Casey? Nothing. I dumped him for his brother. Okay I'm lying. Actually, he dumped me, and his brother asked me out."

"How does his brother look?"

"His brother is gorgeous. He has hazel eyes, muscular build. He's probably bigger than Mitch."

"Mitch who?" Princess said, her anger flaring up. Diamond snickered on the other line. 

"Yup. You got it for him bad." She said, "You two should just make it official."

"It's probably going to be official after the dance. That's when all the questions start, and then I won't have any other thing to say except yes."

"But you'd be proud to say yes right?"

"Don't ask me questions that you know the answer to. It's not like you. This boy has your head in the clouds huh?"

"Oh course." She said, "I think I'm going to end up in love with him."

"Oh. That's sweet."

"I know. Oh, Princess, I'm gonna have to hang up. My mother has me on a leash these days. I'll talk to you later kay?"

"Okay. Buh bye."

"Bye."

Princess hung up the phone, and laid on her bed lazily. All she had on her mind was Mitch, and the way he made her feel. She even considered losing her virginity to him… "If he should fall love with me." She thought, though she wouldn't mind him having his hands all over her body. She heard her father call her, and she sighed, and went downstairs to see what her father wanted. What she really wanted to do was sit around and think about Mitch, but time was at the essence, and Princess had things to do.


	8. Riding It Out

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

****

~~~*~~~

Walking the halls in school, the day of the dance, Adam and 

Mitch stopped at their lockers to update on their love lives. 

"So Mitch…who 're you going to the dance with?" Adam asked, 

"Princess." He said, smirking

"You're lyin'." Adam said, "For real Mitch, you ain't gotta lie."

"I'm not. Why would I lie to you?" Mitch said, "You're the only one I've told that I wanted Princess."

"I know, but it sounds unbelievable. She turned down every boy that asked her, put moves on her…it was all hilarious." Adam said, laughing. "She couldn't even find an exit."

"Why?"

"Everyone was blocking it." 

Mitch laughed, and knew for sure that Princess liked him. She would've snuffed him if she wanted to. 

"_Like she did the other day. That was a nice slap_." He thought to himself.

"Get ready to get into a ring of fights." Adam said,

"Why?"

"Because Princess lied to some of those boys. And their gonna come looking for her. And that means…"

"I'm gonna have to kick some punk's ass." Mitch said, smirking, "Oh, this is going to be very exciting. You gonna jump in with me?"

"It depends. If you need me to." Adam said, smirking "Other than that, you better beg for Boomer to help you." 

"All hell will freeze over before I ask Mr. Blond haired pretty boy to help me."

"So get Brick."

"He's got you to worry about remember?" Mitch said with a smirk.

"I got another girl to worry about thank you."

"Who's that?" Mitch said, "Your cousin?"

"Kim can take care of her damn self. I met another girl from Citiesville when I cut school yesterday."

"Well, well. Adam's changing tactics."

"No. I'm over her."

"So I think you are. Come on bud. Let's look for trouble." Mitch said, and the two boys headed off for class, knowing that they will have a day of trouble.

At lunch, Bubbles sat with Blossom, Brick, Molly, and Mike. She had a look on her face that told everyone that today wasn't her day.

"Hey Bubbles." Mike said, looking at his long time friend, "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna beat the little tramp into smithereens if it's the last thing I do."

"What tramp?" Mike asked

"Mary." Brick said with a snicker, "This oughta be good. Two fights in a row. Wait 'til Butch hears this."

Blossom rolled her eyes at Brick. "You love to watch fights these days. What's gotten into you?"

"Don't worry about it." He said, pinching her on the behind, making her jump. She poked him in the ribs, and he playfully fell to the floor. Molly smiled at Brick and Blossom, and then turned her attention to Bubbles.

"When are you going to fight her?"

"After school or before the dance I'm not gonna go through what Buttercup did." She said, sighing, "Besides, I still have to go apologize to Boomer for doing him like I did."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Bubbles. I mean, I would go berserk too if that were Mike." She said, looking at him, "But you wouldn't do that to me right?" 

"Of course I wouldn't Molly." He said, kissing her on the cheek "I love you too much." 

Molly smiled at him and kissed him back. Bubbles started to get lonely, and then left the room without giving her decision a second thought. 

~~~*~~~

Buttercup and Butch sat under a tree in the recess area, playing Tetris. They had both of their Gameboy Colors linked together, and so far, Buttercup had beaten Butch 4-1. Butch cursed as the game indicated that he lost to Buttercup again.

"Sh_t! How come you won't lose?" he yelled, 

"Hey, I told you I could whoop your ass in this game. Ready to give up yet gorgeous?"

"Hell no." Butch said, looking up at her with a smirk. "If I can kick your ass once, I can do it again."

"You know what?" Butch said, having second thoughts, "F_ck this. I ain't come out here for this. It's been three days, and I'm getting too anxious." 

Buttercup looked up, and before she knew it, Butch had pounced on her, kissing her square on the lips. The kisses they shared were intense, as they fed the burning hunger that was inside of them. When she let go of her, she straddled him, and kissed him just as wild as he kissed her. Needless to say, they both enjoyed it. After twenty minutes, they stopped, to catch their breathing. 

"Phew…I'm tired." Buttercup said, 

"I'm a little tired." Butch said, "But if you think this is something now, wait 'til we start f_cking."

Buttercup looked at him, giving him a sexy look. "Can't wait tiger."

"Ditto." He said, giving her an equally lustful look. And right then, their round of kisses started back up again, and while making out, they each hoped that the period won't end.

~~~*~~~

Bubbles flew over the park, looking for Boomer, but he was no where to be seen. She flew over to the handball court, and saw Boomer there, popping a pop ball playing one player. She sat at the entrance, watching him play by himself. He was popping the ball hard and fast. To the naked eye, Boomer would look like a blur, but Bubbles could see every move. When he stopped to take a rest, Bubbles hovered up on him. He turned, saw her and smiled.

"Hey Cherie." He said, "Ready to talk to me?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling back, "I'm sorry that I went ballistic on you. I just don't like it when girls try to do things to you that I'm supposed to do."

"Yeah." He said, "You're not the only girl that would get ballistic if another girl was hitting on their boyfriend."

"Oh Boomie! Please forgive me!" she said, looking up at him with a sincerity that touched Boomer's heart. He pulled her toward him, and hugged her.

"You know I forgive you. I love you too much not to." 

Bubbles looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks Boomie. I love you." 

Boomer kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you too Cherie."

****

~~~*~~~

"Bloss, you should've seen it." Brick said, shaking his head, "For a minute in time, it was like I was in the future."

Brick and Blossom were sitting in the football bleachers, talking about Brick's 'premonition'. Blossom was thinking over the whole situation, thinking that it was another special power that they have.

"What happened?" she said, getting excited.

"You were in labor." He said, and he saw Blossom openly cringe. "It was a boy. He had eyes like mine, and we named him after me." 

Blossom looked at Brick and then rolled her eyes. "We're so predictable."

"Why you think that?" He said, caressing her face. "Just because…"

"I was sort of thinking about our future one day, and what would we name our child if we had a boy, and the first thing I came up with was Brick Jr." she said, smirking. 

"Yeah, but it shouldn't matter, 'cause you love me." He said, "I always knew you would fall for me." 

"That's because you're an arrogant little boy."

"You're a conceited little girl." 

"I can speak Chinese."

"I'm learning Japanese." He said, "I can be cursing you out and you wouldn't know what I said."

"Try me." Blossom said, smirking, putting her arms around his neck.

"Aishiteru Blossom." He said, giving her a loving look. Blossom gave him a dubious look, not knowing what he just said, "Umm. Brick?"

"Nani?" he said, looking at her with a smirk

"You said I was full of sh_t?"

"Iie Blossom-chan." 

"What did you say then?"

"I love you." He said, and then Blossom smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Brick." She answered back in Chinese. They were about to go for a round of making out, but B-Cup and Butch had broken between the two, and nearly knocked them over.

"Blossom, whatever smooching you had planned, just got shut down." Buttercup said, 

"Why?" Brick said, getting irritated. 

"Because, Mitch is about to fight." Butch said, smirking.

"Over what?" Brick said, getting more irritated

"Or who?" Blossom added, and the answer hit her before the words could escape Buttercup's mouth.

"Princess."

****

~~~*~~~


	9. Riding It Out

Chapter Eight ****

Chapter Eight

~~~*~~~

As the red and brunette haired couples ran to the hallway, they saw Mitch and this boy standing in the middle. They were arguing over Princess, and everyone was around, waiting for a fight to break out. 

"If you so tough, come fight me Mitchellson!" the little boy yelled, his face red. "I asked her first, and she said that I was going to take her!" 

"Dude! Your sorry ass got played. I'm taking her." Mitch said, in that amused voice. The blond haired boy looked at Princess who's face had went from pale to white. 

"You played me b_tch?" he said, stepping towards her. Princess didn't say anything. She just looked at Mitch, and then looked back at him. 

Butch found the whole thing amusing, smirking all the while. He put his arm around Buttercup's shoulders.

"I've never seen the chick so scared in her life." He said and Buttercup nodded.

"Me neither." She answered, "I wonder how this is gonna go."

"If they start fighting, I'm gonna jump in." Butch said, and then Blossom looked up at him, about to say something, but Brick cut her off. 

"If Butch wants to be a dumb ass, and end up in detention again, let him do it."

"Brick…shut the f_ck up." he said, glowering at his brother. "You the one wouldn't let Blossom stop the whole fight the last time."

"Yeah. And I'm glad that I didn't let her do it." Brick said, smirking, "I'm still not done reminiscing over the whole thing. That was a brawl."

"Shut up, I want to know what happens." Blossom said, and the whole group quieted down.

The boy was giving Princess a menacing stare, and then decided to continue what he started.

"Like I said, did you play me?" he said, 

"Chris…" she started, and he reached up and slapped her on her face. Mitch jumped in front of her and then started fighting the boy named Chris. Chris held up for awhile, but Mitch's anger was too much too handle, and fighting blindly, he was able to get Chris to cough up blood by punching him repeatedly in the stomach. 

Surprisingly, Butch jumped in, and pulled Mitch off of him. The fight was over, and security guards had taken Chris to the nurse and Mitch to the main office. Blossom walked up to Princess, and noticed she was shaking wildly.

"Princess, you okay?" she said, and Princess looked at her and then shook her head. A tear slid out of her eye.

"Yeah. I'm alright." She said, and then wiped her face. "I gotta go see Mitch."

"You're spoken for?" Blossom asked her,

"No. Not yet." She said, "He wants me." 

"Everyone knew that. Do you want him?" Blossom said, 

"I don't have time to answer questions about my love life Blossom. I don't really favor telling you anything anyway, so do me a favor and butt out. But know this, Mitch wants me, and I want him, and by the end of the dance, any b_tch that steps to him, better be ready to fight."

"So he's free now?"

"In a way yes. Now if you would excuse me, I have things to do." She said, brushing past Blossom. "And Blossom, tell everyone what I just told you."

"Sure, whatever." She Blossom said, acting like it didn't matter. But she was jumping inside.

~~~*~~~

Sneaking out of the school, Princess caught up to Mitch, who was walking home.

"MITCH!" she yelled "WAIT!"

Mitch stopped and turned to her. 

"Hey." He said, "You alright?"

"Yeah. It was one slap. You know I could take a lot more than that."

Mitch smirked. He pulled her towards him and held her by her waist. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Princess asked with a coy smile

"Play him like that?" Mitch said, "You should know that you're high game in this school."

"I didn't know that everyone wanted me. Every one was chasing after those Powerpuff broads." She said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You jealous?"

"No." she said,

"Liar. First of all, all those boys weren't just askin' you to the dance just because they didn't have a date. You're sexier than all those girls put together." He said, and Princess looked up at him blushing. 

"You think so?"

"Yea I think so. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't think so. You know that." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I want you to my girl."

"I was thinking we should make things official after the dance." Princess said, 

"I can't go Princess." 

"Oh yeah. So who am I going to go with?" she said, 

"We could go to the beach." He said, 

"At night? What are you trying to pull Mitch?" Princess said, and she gave out a yelp as she felt Mitch pinch her behind.

"Nothing." He said, smirking "If I wanted to pull something, it would be your clothes, but when we get to the beach, you won't have any."

"You're perverted." She said, and he kissed her straight on her lips for a few seconds and then let go. 

"You like me that way." He said, and then Princess kissed him back, for what seemed like minutes. The soon to be couple walked down the block, enjoying every second they spent together to the fullest.

~~~*~~~

Boomer laid next to Bubbles on her side of the bed, watching her do her art homework. She was drawing a picture of him and herself in the grass. He had to admit, she was getting good at drawing them, and anything else. He couldn't help but see the innocence on her face, as she drew. 

Bubbles looked up unexpectedly, and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed, and looked back down, trying to draw.

"Bubbles." He said, and she looked up. He motioned for her to snuggle under him. She moved closer and felt that safeness that she could only feel around Boomer. For most of their lives, before the boys were reincarnated, Bubbles had to fight for herself, and she felt that something was missing. Yes they were girls, but they need a little protection too and then the boys arrived, and a disobediant action, Boomer met Bubbles.

"Bubbles?" Boomer whispered, throwing her of her train of thought.

"Huh?" she said, 

"How come you didn't fight Mary?" he said, and then she sighed. After school, Bubbles ran looking for her, but when she found her, something clicked in her head that told her something. If she fought her, that would make her more determined, so the only way that she would stop, is if Boomer started looking…unappealing to her. 

"She wasn't worth it." She said, and then Boomer smirked. 

"I wanted you to fight her so bad…" he said, kissing her on her neck. "But it doesn't matter."

Bubbles turned around and kissed him on the lips. "That's good. It shouldn't matter. I don't like to fight anyway."

"Well let's forget about her, and do something different." Boomer said, and kissed her deeply. Closing the gap between them, Boomer brought Bubbles' leg over his own, receiving a small moan from her. They made out fiercely in this position for a while, with one of Boomer's hands on her thigh, and his other one running through her golden hair. They got lost in their session, and didn't even notice Blossom and Buttercup open the door. 

Blossom looked on at her sister and her boyfriend carry on, and didn't know what to say. Buttercup had a devilish look on her face, her hand on her hip. Blossom cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear, and they fell off of the bed. 

"Excuse me, but I thought that you were supposed to be doing your art homework Bubbles?"

Bubbles gave her sister a dirty look, and then pointed to her homework that she had manage to start before she started fooling around with Boomer. 

"Alright Bubbles." Buttercup said, walking over and smiling at her, "Keepin' it real. Maybe you can convince Blossom that you don't have to carry on in 'an acceptable behavior."

"Buttercup…"

"Like rolling around rough housing each other and making out in the grass." She said, and Blossom started to fume with anger. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT BUTTERCUP? ANYTHING BRICK AND MYSELF DO IS REALLY NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS, AND MAKING OUT IS ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR FOR TEENAGERS! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND BUTCH? I BET YOU TWO ARE DOING THINGS THAT ARE WELL BEYOND YOUR YEARS RIGHT?" she screamed, and Buttercup just merely smirked, and walked over to her side of the room, and started punching her bag. 

"No." she said, giving her bag punches here and there. "We just keep it real." 

Blossom threw her books down, and then looked at Boomer.

"Get out!" she yelled, and he gave her a look that said that he wasn't just gonna leave. 

"Look here Blossom. Just because Buttercup got you pissed off, doesn't mean that I have to leave. Sides, I didn't sneak in, so you can't kick me out."

Blossom gave him a look that gave Boomer shivers down his spine. It was the same look got when he was pissed…really pissed. 

"Do you think I care? I said to leave, and WHEN I SAY SOMETHING, I EXPECT IT TO BE DONE!" 

"Alright. Damn." He said, and then bent over and kissed Bubbles. "See ya later Cheri."

Bubbles kissed him back, and then gave him another deep kiss before she let him go. He gave another light kiss, and left without a word. Bubbles then walked over to Blossom, and gave her a left hook, sending her to the other side of the room.

"That was for interuppting me, and Boomer, and then sending him out, because you wasn't satisfied with being picked on!" Bubbles screamed, and then calmed down. Blossom on the other hand, was shocked. "That's not like you."

"We know Bubbles." She said, "Her friend arrived today."

"What friend?" she said, 

"Her friend…" Buttercup said, pointing to something that was to her red bow.

"Oh…" she said, feeling guilty "Sorry Blossom. Why did you do that Buttercup?"

"I couldn't help it. It's funny when she gets mad."

"Oh." Bubbles said, though she didn't like how she and Blossom were always fighting. What she wanted to do was see Boomer again, and she wanted him soon. Thanks to her sisters, she'd have to wait 'til tomorrow.

~~~*~~~


	10. Riding It Out

Chapter Nine ****

Chapter Nine  
****~~~*~~~

  
  
  
School passed by quickly and the three girls rushed home and then tried to change for the night. Bubbles put on tight white pants, a white shirt with the Playboy Bunny, and a baby blue bandana, posing as the older version of her childhood favorite Harmony Bunny. Buttercup put on skin tight leather pants, a tight black shirt with an iron on picture of the female Mange on it(with the green glowing eyes), and black Timberlands as the finishing touch. Blossom put on a red mini skirt with shorts underneath, a tight red shirt, with black tights, red sneakers, and letting her hair fall, she put her red bandana on.   
"Gee, I can't wait for tonight, I'll have my Boomie all to myself." Bubbles said,   
"Hey, what is Boomer going as?" Buttercup said, smirking   
"I don't know." She said, "I hope it isn't the blue ranger."  
"I hope it isn't either. He's been doing that one every Halloween." Buttercup said, looking over at Blossom.   
A knock came on the door, and they knew it had to be the professor, ready to survey their outfits.   
"Come in!" Blossom said, and he walked in.  
"Hey girls! I just came to check on what you're wearing." He said, looking at Bubbles, and he nodded.  
"That's nice Bubbles." He said, and then he looked at Buttercup.  
"That'll do." He said, "Although it's a little too tight."  
Buttercup sucked her teeth, and shook her head as he passed on to look at Blossom. When he saw her, he almost jumped out of his skin.  
"HOLY JEHOSAPHAT! WHY ARE YOU GOING IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?!"   
"This isn't my underwear, it's a mini skirt, and something's under it."  
"What?" he said, his breathing shaky  
"My shorts." She said, and his breathing became more normal.  
"Oh. Thank God." He said, "I wouldn'tve thought for two seconds that you were going to wear something like that."  
"Well, I'm not going to the party."  
"Where are you going?"  
"On a date with Brick." She said, and then he sighed,   
"Normally I wouldn't let you wear that thing around the house, but since you're set on wearing it…you can use it for one night only."  
"Thanks Professor." She said, as the bell rang. The Professor sighed, and then shook his heads.  
"Their not my little girls anymore." He thought, "I just have to let them grow."

~~~*~~~

  
  
The Rowdyruffs were waiting for their girlfriends in the living room. Brick was dressed up in a red Fubu shirt with the number five on it, and baggy red jeans. He held his red cap in his hand. Boomer had on a blue Fubu shirt identical to Brick's and blue baggy jeans, Butch had on a pair of black baggy jeans and a shirt identical to Buttercup's except that it was a few sizes bigger than him, and the Mange was a picture of himself. When the girls came downstairs, they were in for a big surprise.   
Boomer saw Bubbles, and went in a daze. To him she looked so angelic in the all white that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When Butch saw Buttercup he started to grin evilly at her. She grinned back, and then sat on his lap.  
"Ready to go tiger?"  
"I'm on the brink of changing plans my tigress." He said, looking at her behind. "This right here looks very beautiful in this tight leather." He said, making a low growl sound that Buttercup found very sexy.   
"Excuse me…" Brick said, "But does anyone know where Blossom is?"  
"Oh." Bubbles said, smirking "She's about to come downstairs. She made sure that you liked what you saw when you see her."   
"Oh yeah. She worked really hard." Buttercup said, smirking, "She beat me tiger."  
"Oh no she didn't. Nothing can beat this right here." Butch said, tapping her behind. Just then, Blossom walked into the living room, and needless to say, all three boys mouths were hanging. Buttercup saw this and rolled her eyes.   
"I thought she couldn't touch this?" Buttercup said, immediately getting jealous. Butch snapped out of it, and then looked up at Buttercup.   
"Oh no babe. That ain't nothing." He said, "I'm hooked on this right here."   
Buttercup rolled her eyes at him, but put his arms on his shoulders. "That'll do. You still have to pay for that."  
Butch pulled her toward him and kissed her. Bubbles shook her head and looked over at Boomer.   
"What are you staring at?" she said, sitting on his lap.  
"Nothing much." He said, looking up at her.  
"Good. Let's keep it that way." She said, and then the Professor walked into the room.   
"Hey kids." He said, as he looked at all the kids in the room, mostly at Blossom and Brick who were trying to be as polite as possible. "You're to be home at 11:30pm. No later, and no earlier."   
"Okay Professor!" The kids yelled, and then left. The Professor then sat on the couch baffled. Sandy came and sat next to him, and then rubbed his back.   
"What's wrong?"  
"My job as a father is over." He said, and Sandy looked on at him with a stern look on her face.  
"No it's not. When they get into a jam, they're gonna come running to you. Besides, you have two more years."  
"I know, but it seems so fast." He said,   
"Yes, since I've seen them all graduate it seemed like centuries 'til they ever grew up." she said, and the professor gave her a dirty look.  
"Look at this way, you'll have more time to think about me." She said, giving him a lustful look.   
"You do have a point there Sandy." He said, pinning her on the couch. "Why don't we start now?"  
"Fine by me." She said, as the whole scene of life faded away, the professor took full advantage of the bliss before him.

~~~*~~~

  
When the blond and brunette couples made it to the dance, the party had just begun. They immediately saw Adam Lee, dressed up as Bruce Lee; Jamie, Mary, and Kim were Charlie's Angels, and Molly and Mike were dressed up as Harmony Bunny and himself, but Molly's Bunny was navy blue, and Mike's Fubu shirt and pants were orange. Everyone else was either a cartoon or a villain from Townsville.  
"Woah. Check out the variety." Buttercup said, and then a reggae beat came on. She looked up at Butch and he put his arms around her waist.  
"Come on beautiful, back that bottom up on me." He said, and Buttercup started winding on him. Buttercup held on to his hands and kept moving. Butch moved with her, and then saw something at the door that caught his eye. He leant down, and whispered in Buttercup's ear.  
"Buttercup."   
"Huh?" she said, stopping.  
"Don't stop." He said, "Just look up at the door."  
Buttercup looked up at the door, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Princess and Mitch. She had on a Gold shirt, with a black Playboy Bunny on it, with gold pants and a matching sneakers, and wearing her crown as the finishing touch. Mitch had on a black Fubu pants with a gold hem, and a black Fubu shirt with the gold number five, a black bandana rolled up on his head like a head band, and black timberland shoes as the finishing touch.   
Everybody saw them and was surprised with what they saw.   
"Yikes!" Buttercup said, "Did she do this to impress herself, or Mitch?"   
"Maybe the both of them." He said, and then he noticed that Buttercup wasn't winding on him anymore, more so, the beat changed.   
"Damn Buttercup, when did the song stop?"   
"When Princess and Mitch walked in." she said, smirking and as they walked past them, looked Mitch up and down.  
"I thought Mitch wasn't coming." She said, and Butch smirked down at her.  
"You know she always whines to her pops every time some sh_t happens."  
"Yeah, that's true." Buttercup said, "I want to see how jealous she gets when someone fools around with him."  
"I don't know, and I don't care." Butch said, putting his arm around her waist, assuming the position they were in as 112's Peaches and Cream came on. "Let's pick up where we left off."  
Buttercup smirked back, and started grinding again. She was curious to know how upset she'll get when anyone messes with Mitch, but that was for another day, when they're officially hooked.  
As everyone was dancing to 112's song, Bubbles and Boomer were sitting around, talking to Molly and Mike.   
"Hey M&M." Bubbles said, "What's new?"  
"Nothin'." Mike said, "I ain't feelin' this song."   
"I know. Brick would." Boomer said,   
"Why don't you like this song?" Bubbles said,   
"It's made for freaks." Boomer said, "Namely the ones over there."   
Boomer nodded his head toward Buttercup and Butch, who were   
dancing like freaks to be exactly right. Buttercup had bent over and Butch was guiding his hands to her Promised Land. Bubbles looked at Boomer and then smirked at him.   
"I see what you mean." She said, and Molly smirked with him.  
The song went off, and then Shaggy's Angel came on. Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other, and smiled.  
"Now this is a song I can dance to." He said, as he led Bubbles out to the dance floor. Molly and Mike followed behind, and then started to dance the night away.  


~~~*~~~

  
Meanwhile, the red headed couple were enjoying their time alone together. Brick was looking Blossom up and down, liking everything that he saw.   
"Damn Bloss. If you worked hard…it paid off." He thought.   
They walked for a while in silence, and Blossom wanted to know where they were going.  
"Brick?" she said, "Where are we going?"  
"You'll know when we get there." He said, holding her tighter. "It's a surprise."  
"Okay. If you say so." Blossom said, snuggling on his shoulder.  
After taking two buses, and walking the rest of the way, they were almost there. As they got to the block, Brick decided to let her walk there blind.   
"Blossom." He said, walking from behind him. "Close your eyes."  
"I won't see where I'm going."  
"Alright." He said, going behind her. He covered her eyes, and then guided her to the entrance of the beach. When she reached it, he uncovered her eyes, and she gasped.  
"Oh Brick…" she said, "How did…I don't have a swimming suit."   
Brick gave her a devilish grin, and pulled her toward him.  
"You want to take a dip in the pool?" he said, kissing her lips.  
"Looks like you're prepared enough."  
Blossom grinned back, and put her arms around his neck.   
"You don't look like it." She said, and then tried to pull off his shirt.   
"Hey…we don't have to strip to take a dip." He said,   
"Why not?" she said, "I spent a lot of money on these clothes."  
"Bloss. We didn't come here to worry about expenses." Brick said, and then Blossom looked up, guilt written on her face.   
"You're right." She said, and then started grinning. "So, what did you have in mind Bricky?"  
Brick took her hands, put it around his shoulders, and brought her in for a kiss.  
"I forgive you Bloss." He said, smirking at her and then her eyes caught that all too familiar flash of anger that he loved to see.  
"You forgive me?" she said, looking at him with a mix of dubiousness and rebellion, "What have I done to want an apology?"   
"Get guilty." He said, smirking, "I know you like the back of your ass Bloss."  
"I know you like the 10 year old cap you wear Brick." She said, smirking, and then Brick smirked back  
"You dare diss my cap?" he said, "Now it just got personal."  
"Oh yeah?" she said, and then he picked her up, and flew up in the air. After a few minutes, he put on the afterburners that choked the girls the first time they fought. Blossom knew that she was in for it as soon as she saw the red smoke trailing behind her. Suddenly, she went blind, and then Brick let her go. He disappeared into the smoke, but with the enhanced x-ray vision, he can see where Blossom was.   
She looked around, the smoke blinding her vision, and she started to get scared. After a few minutes, she was soon plummeting down, and couldn't break free. She looked down to see Brick pulling her, and before she screamed at the top of her lungs. Before she could get another scream out, she had hit the water at a force that could've killed a human being. Blossom resurfaced and started coughing. Brick came up after her smirking.   
"How you like the water baby?" he said, and then she gave him a devilish look. She opened her mouth and used her ice breath to make the water ice. She waded over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. And whispered in his ear, "Ice cold."  
"You know what?" he said, "That was good, but can you unfreeze me? I can get a cold."   
"Not really." She said, "I didn't do you that bad."   
"Yes you did." He said, "Now, if you don't mind…"  
"Oh alright." She said, "But you have to apologize."  
"For what?" he said,   
"Assuming what you don't know." She said, smirking. Blossom knew that he was right, she just wanted to see him give her the big puppy eyes when he was desperate.  
"No." he said, "I was right. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't keep up on these things Bloss."  
"Uh-huh." She said, smirking, "What else?"   
"Look Bloss, It's getting really cold in here. If I get sick, I can get in trouble, if ma finds out I was fooling around with my powers."  
"Aww. My little Bricky wants to please mommy dearest now."   
"You know what?" he said, "I don't need you to break me free."   
"Huh?"  
Brick showed his point by busting the ice apart. He then charged on to Blossom as they went on for another round of their little 'play fight.'  


~~~*~~~

At the dance, went on, all of the girls were starting to look at Mitch in a whole new light, namely the two that were by the snack stand. One of them was staring at the 'new couple', happy that they were finally together, the other one was getting even more jealous by the minute. As they danced to Lil' Bow Wow's Puppy Love, she couldn't help but start to vent.  
"How did Princess get with him?" Girl one said, staring at Princess with a jealousy that could hardly be controlled.   
"I don't know." Girl two said, smirking at her friend, "But they look good together."  
"She looks good with him, but I would look better with him." Girl one said, twirling her blond hair around her finger. "Princess ain't gonna do anything but beg him for money. I can always give him what he wants. She's not willing to do that."   
Girl one, known as Denise Keller, wanted Mitch ever since school started, and won't stop at anything to get what she wants. She doesn't really care if Princess is as tough as everyone tells her she is, but in her mind, she gets what she wants, and what she wants is Mitch. Girl two, is Mei Chang, a girl of the Chinese race, just like Adam and Kim. She has a thing for Adam, and she hears that he wants her, they met before, but she doesn't really know if he wants her for sure. She totally disagrees of Denise going after spoken property, but she won't listen to her, so whatever happens just happens.   
"I'll just take all of her clothes when she gets buried." She thought, looking at her friend with a smirk. One other thing that no one else noticed is that Denise is jealous of Bubbles, and wants Brick as second choice. She'd rather be with Mitch, because Mitch is known as the 'Poster boy for Bad Asses' everywhere, though Mei thinks that Butch better fits the description better than Mitch.  
"_Whatever she does, she better think of the consequeces_." She thought to herself, as she saw Adam approach her.   
Adam was standing at the other side of the gym when he saw her. That was the girl he wanted, but at the time he was after Blossom, and didn't know that she existed.  
"_Well…now's the time to find out more about this beautiful angel._" He thought as he walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled.   
"Hey." He said, extending his hands. "You look nice tonight."  
"Thanks." She said, "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there staring at me, before you decided to say something to me."   
"Don't worry. I was too." He said, and then put his arms around her shoulder. "Where have you been all my life?"  
"On the other side of the world waiting for you." She said, grinning. Adam grinned back, and then pulled her out to the dance floor to dance to R. Kelly's 'Feelin' on your booty. The song had a little bit of the Chinese sound in it, and set the mood right.  
"I hope you know my name." Mei said, smirking at him.   
"I know your name Mei." He said, and pulled her waist toward him, "Now dance with me and keep silent."  
Mei danced with him, and kept quiet. He decided that if he wanted her, then she would know by the end of the night.  
  


~~~*~~~

Brick and Blossom were laid out on a blanket in the sand, exhausted from their fight. Blossom had her head on Brick's chest, enjoying every minute they had together.   
"That was a really romantic night we had Bloss." Brick said, looking at his watch. The time said eleven o'clock, but if they flew home, the time would be quicker, so they didn't have anything to worry about.   
"I know." She said, smirking, "You kicked my butt."  
"I know." He said, smacking her on her bottom, "I'm always gonna kick your ass."  
"Whatever." She said, looking up at his eyes. "You know what?"   
"What?" he said, "You're gonna tell me something that's gonna make me kiss you?"  
"Why?" she said, "You don't want me to?"  
"I didn't say that." He said, smirking, "Kiss me Blossom. You know you want to."  
"Not before you kiss me." She said, smirking back.  
Blossom straddled him, and he rolled over and so that he was on top of her.  
"Come on, give in." he whispered, and then she just smiled leant up, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and just then, as the kissing started getting passionate, it started to rain. They broke free, and then started to hover in the sky.   
"Damn. So much for a starry night at the beach." Brick mumbled to himself. When they reached the right height, Brick picked up Blossom, and flew off, Brick's red glow following behind.  


~~~*~~~

  
As the dance started coming to a close, the blond and brunette couples started to leave for home, but not all of them were happy that the party was over.  
"Why do we have to leave now?" Buttercup ranted,  
"Because, the professor says that we have to be home by eleven thirty, and it's eleven twenty." Boomer said, looking up at the sky.   
"Hey…It's raining."   
"Yeah…weird." Bubbles said, "I thought it was supposed to be clear skies all night."  
"Last I checked, it was." Butch said, "Or at least that was what Mr. Lil Carrot top said."  
"Look. Right now, let's just get home." Buttercup said, "Before the Professor throws a fit when we come home at eleven thirty-one."  
The boys nodded, picked up their consecutive counterparts, and then flew off.   
As Blossom and Brick landed, they looked up to see the flashes of dark blue and dark green in the sky.   
"Well, at least they're on time when it comes to their girls." Brick said, smirking. They landed, and then gave Brick a look that said they were very pissed. They were all soaked wet from head to toe.   
"Hey fearless leader." Butch said, "I thought you said, that the night was going to be clear right?"  
"Yeah. I did." He said,   
"Well look up in the sky. DOES THIS LOOK ANYWHERE NEAR F_CKIN' CLEAR TO YOU?!!!" Butch yelled, his temper starting to rise. Buttercup looked at Blossom and saw she wasn't in the mood for none of that.  
"Alright. So he made a mistake. So what?" Blossom said, "What matters is that were still alive right? Now if we all stand out here, acting like we all got cramps…then were all gonna be sick the next day. Now stop acting like little five year olds…AND GET INSIDE THE GODDAMN HOUSE!!!!" she said, with that same look that she gave Boomer, and he started to shudder.  
"I'm feeling a little sense of Deja Vous." Boomer said, and then Butch just started to step to her, but Bubbles pulled her back.   
"Don't do it Butch." She whispered in his ear, and then told him why. He then decided to step back, knowing what happened to him the last time he messed with Bubbles in that condition. If it wasn't pleasant the first time, he wasn't gonna be pleased this time.  
"Hey. My fault. Ma always said don't f_ck with the woman in the red dress." Butch said, and then Buttercup rolled her eyes at the pun. They all just went inside the house, and the Professor walked in and found all of the kids soak and wet.   
"Hey kids. You made it home just in time." He said, "But…why are you wet?"  
"It rained." Blossom said, and then started up the stairs.   
"Umm…before you go…there's someone here that wants to see all of you."  
Blossom stopped in her tracks, and then decided to stay just to be polite.   
"Hey." The Professor said, waving his hand from the living room. "They're here."   
The person walked in the room, and all of them gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. To Butch, it was the boy that nearly kicked his butt around ten years ago. To Brick, it was the boy that saved his and Blossom's relationship by sheer 'cause. To Bubbles, he was over all a nice boy. To Blossom, he was a very intelligant boy that she could always talk to. To Boomer, that was his best friend, and to Blaze, that was her man. As Buster stood there, and looked at all the people standing there, he knew what was going to happen next.   
They all looked at him, and then ran towards him, bum rushing him over. As they all had him wheezing for air in the big group hug, Buster knew that he was finally home. 

~~~*~~~

  



	11. Riding It Out-Epilouge

Epilogue ****

Epilogue

"Computer…How did the tests run?"  
"They ran positive. The weather manipulator changed the weather with no difficulties."  
"Excellent."   
The simian genius was in his lab, yet working on another invention to rid himself and all of his fellow villains of the Powerpuff girls and their supercharged boyfriends. He also wanted revenge on all four of the Rowdyruffs for betraying him. His new invention, the weather manipulator, was going to do that for him. It was designed to manipulate any kind of weather, any time of day. 

He was going to use it's most powerful weather disasters to get rid of the Powerpuff girls, and the city of Townsville, once and for all.  
Looking through his telescope, he grinned evilly at the joy and glee that was filled in the Utomium household.   
"Rejoice now you insolent brats, for I Mooojo Jojo, have devised a plan that will rid you all in the blink of an eye, and when you are destroyed, my dream of revenge will come true, and only then, will I have my revenge, for I Mooojo Jojo have destroyed you all, and I will build a new Townsville, and I will reign over evil…ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!"

~~~*~~~


End file.
